


I'm Sorry I sneezed on Your Paper But We Can't Fail This Class

by French_Writings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunay is a minor ship, Lance is half Cuban and very proud of his cuban roots, Lance wears glasses, Shallura is a minor ship for now, Shiro has two moms, Shiro is Keith's adopted cousin, Sickfic, i don't have allergies how do i write a character with them, i don't know spanish send help, keith is very gay, lance dislikes keith, lance has allergys, lance wears contacts, or is it love, shiro is a professor, which i totally didn't base off myself, writing is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Writings/pseuds/French_Writings
Summary: Lance, The Latte King at Cafe Altea, gets stuck working on a project with his self-proclaimed rival, Keith. Working with Keith is a headache, or maybe he's getting sick.





	I'm Sorry I sneezed on Your Paper But We Can't Fail This Class

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like you to know I don't have any allergies so this probably won't be accurate. I also only know a bit about Cuban culture, and have very limited knowledge of Spanish. If you can educate me, please do.

“Lance, you’ll be working with Keith.” Professor Shiro’s voice brought attention to both boys, who stared at each other in distaste.

“Dios Mio! Why do I have to work with a  _ slacker _ like him?” Lance shouted, bringing more attention to himself than necessary. “He doesn’t even pay attention in class.”

The stare he received from Shiro was more than enough to shut him up. “This decision was made by Allura. If you have any problems, take them up with her.”

Lance paled and returned to his seat. Allura, despite her loving aura, was a beast.

 

* * *

At the end of his last class, Lance had been feeling a tab crummy. He had a headache, and, on his way to his dorm, he sneezed a few times, eyes watering from the irritation with his contacts.  _ ‘Allergies’ _ he thought as he sneezed a few more times and entered his room. His roommate, Hunk, shot him a worried glance, which switched to understanding, and went back to studying his textbook.

With a worsening headache, Lance walked to the bathroom, grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen, and poured 4 tablets into his hand. He gripped the tablets tight, and walked to his desk, reaching into the mini fridge underneath it to grab a bottle of water. With the water in hand, Lance swallowed the tablets, and downed the water.

When he threw away his bottle, Hunk was standing at the door.

“I’m going to the Library to study with Pidge.”

“Tell her she still owes me food.” Lance joked.

Hunk laughed as he closed the door. Lance felt the silence slip into the room, and with silence, came exhaustion. He stumbled to the bathroom, fighting the exhaustion in order to remove felt in order to remove his contacts. An easy task, were he awake and aware of his surroundings. Spilt contact solution fell onto his foot, and, in reaching for a towel, his glasses flew off the counter. Lance reached his hand out in a late attempt to grab the glasses before they landed in the trash. He pulled them out, and stood up briskly to wash off his vision, head throbbing in protest to the action. 

Gripping the counter with one hand, he stood, vision blacking out, then returning slowly, all sense of direction lost for a few moments. Water splashed off the glasses, striking Lance in the face and chest. After holding them near his face and deciding they were clean, he pushed them on and made his way to his bed.

He climbed onto the mattress, placed his glasses on the nightstand, pulled the sheets over his head, and let his vision fade out.

 

* * *

A shrill noise filled his ears, forcing him to open his eyes to the brightness of his dorm. The sheets had fallen off his head, while he was sleeping no doubt, and his phone alarm was ringing. He reached for his glasses, throwing them on his face as he scrambled for his phone.

“I’m late!” He screeched as he silenced his phone, pulling on shoes as he stumbled around his dorm, grabbing and pulling on his jacket. His hand reached the door faster than he had predicted, and he threw it open, hitting his foot on the bottom corner as it swung towards him. He held his scream and winced as he tested his foot. The pain would definitely be there for a while.

 

* * *

Thankfully the walk to Café Altea was only a few blocks from the dorms, and the pain had subsided after he left campus. The Café came into view, and Lance sighed as a wave of relief washed over him, until, that is, he saw his reflection in the window. The blue frames of his glasses shone brilliantly against his paling reflection. He swore to himself for his idiocy, of course he had forgotten to put in his contacts.

He reached out and grabbed the door handle, wincing at the groan it made as it opened. A boy with black hair looked over from the furthest corner table, catching Lance as he dabbed into a sneeze. He facepalmed as Lance pushed up his glasses and began walking towards him.

“Lance!” A holler came from the back room as a door swung open to reveal Allura, her usual bun replaced with a ponytail. Lance winced as she came into view.

“What did I tell you about dabbing in my Café?” She held her hands on her hips in a very disapproving-mother sort of way.

Lance shrank under her gaze “Don’t.” 

“Exactly. You boys are lucky I agreed to allowing you to study here after hours, do not make me rethink this decision.” She returned to the back room and Lance walked over to Keith.

His vision faded for a moment, and he grabbed the table for support, only to begin sneezing, each coming after the other without mercy. His glasses smashed against his face as he attempted to bury his mouth in his arm. His eyes teared up as he reached his tenth sneeze. After he was positive he was done sneezing, he removed his arm and sat down, practically melting into the chair.

“You good?” Keith asked, eyeing his partner with uncertainty.

“Fine.” Lance said, voice cracking a bit.

“Are you sure, because you just snee-”

“I told you, I’m fine. Let's get this project done, and get home.” The venom in his partners voice made him drop the subject.

“Fine.” Keith looked at his partner for a few seconds more, still confused by the glasses he wore. He tore his eyes away and retrieved his research papers out of his bag.

The clock ticked on, filling the silence between the two students as they worked. Pen against paper, fingers against keyboard, word by word the worked, rarely talking to each other. A few times, Allura had come by and refilled their drinks, Keith, an unsweetened Green Tea, and Lance, a Doppio.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add more soon. After all, it isn't a klance sickfic until one of them collapses.


End file.
